


Happy Birthday

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @supernatural-digmywaytohell I have a request. I don’t know if you do any Gabriel x reader imagines but if you do can you please do one where Gabriel suprises the reader on her birthday and it ends with hot birthday sex? And btw you’re awesome!





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @supernatural-digmywaytohell I have a request. I don’t know if you do any Gabriel x reader imagines but if you do can you please do one where Gabriel suprises the reader on her birthday and it ends with hot birthday sex? And btw you’re awesome!

Your birthday was coming up, but you said nothing. It really wasn’t that big of a deal to you. Big whoop, you had been born. You’d be twenty-nine in a couple weeks. You intended to spend it just like any other day- either on a hunt, or looking for one.

However, somehow your best friend, Gabriel had found out about your birthday. You’d been in love with him for ages, but kept it to casual flirting. You figured he had some angel or something. Once Gabriel knew you were on a supply run, he snapped himself to where the boys were. “So, I heard that a certain little lady has an upcoming birthday!” He grinned. 

Dean shrugged. “So? She’s not big into celebrating it.” He didn’t even look up from what he was reading.

“Well, we’re going to surprise her this year!”

Sam sighed. “She’s not gonna like this.”

“With two party poopers like you, I can see why!” Gabriel sighed. “Suck it up, buttercup. We’re throwing her the best surprise party ever.”

Groaning, Dean rubbed his face. “What if a hunt comes up?” There had to be a way out of this.

“Call someone in.”

“Why can’t you do this alone? Take all the credit _and_ blame for when she points out how much she doesn’t like celebrating her birthday. Her first year with us? We made the mistake of getting her a damn _card_. You know what she said?” Dean glanced at the angel, who shook his head. “I don’t see the point of celebrating getting pushed out of a vagina.” Gabriel raised his eyebrow. “ _Yeah_. Needless to say, we haven’t since.”

Gabriel sighed. “Well, we’re gonna change that, boys.” He was back to his happy self. “Sam! You’re in charge of music. Gather all of her favorites. Dean! You have decorations! Think of her favorite colors, movies….whatever. Just let me know.” He didn’t mind taking lead on this. “I will take care of food.” He grinned.

Sam leaned on the table. “How are we supposed to set this up _without_ her seeing?” He asked, curious.

“Easy. I’ll call in my baby brother.” He grinned. “Have him take her somewhere for something.”

“Because _that’s_ not vague.” Dean muttered.

Gabriel glared at him. “I have two weeks to come up with something. Now let’s get on this!” He snapped his fingers and was gone.

Dean let his head fall forward on the table. He just hoped that you didn’t get so pissed that you took off for a bit.

* * *

For some reason, the past couple weeks the boys were acting strange. They would stop talking when you came into a room, they would randomly head out, but refused to take you, and were far more secretive than usual. You were starting to think that they wanted you gone, honestly. Laying on your bed, you contemplated going solo. You jumped when Cas showed up in your room. “What the hell?” You gasped, holding your chest.

“I’m sorry, but I must speak with you.” He said in his usual tone.

“And you couldn’t _knock_ on my door?” You asked, sitting up.

He thought for a moment. “I guess I could have.”

“What do you need, Cas?” You were surprised he didn’t go to Dean.

“I need you to come with me.”

You blinked, staring at him, hoping for some type of explanation. “…. _because_?”

“I was informed that today is your birthday. I wanted to do something for you.”

Groaning, you shook your head. “That’s sweet, Cas, but I don’t _really_ celebrate my birthday. It’s just not my thing.” You gave him a small smile, hoping that he would drop it.

Cas shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I fail to see why you wouldn’t.”

“It’s _just_ another day, Cas. That’s all.”

He moved to sit next to you. “Your birthday is an important day.” He said gently. “You were given life, and the world is better because you fight to make it better. You deserve to be _celebrated_.”

You sighed and glanced at him. “If I go with you, can you drop it?”

He smiled. “Yes.”

“Okay, get on with it.” You agreed. He touched your forehead and you found yourself outside of a fair. “A _fair_?” You smiled at him. Being a hunter didn’t leave a lot of time for things like the fair. It had been years since you’d been to one. You hugged him before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the crowds.

* * *

Two hours, many rides, and a few games later, you asked if you could stop at a food truck to eat. “No, I need to get you back.” He said simply.

“You were on a time crunch?” You asked, confused.

He shook his head. “No, not exactly.” He touched your forehead and you found yourself in a very dark room.

You went to open your mouth but never got the chance. The lights came on and Sam, Dean, and Gabriel jumped out yelling ‘surprise!’. You jumped, looking around.

“Is this why you brought me to the fair, Cas?” You looked at him.

He nodded. “Yes, I was asked to distract you. Gabriel suggested something fun, and Dean suggested a fair.”

You gave them a small smile. “This is nice guys, but I’m not big into the birthday thing. Dean, you _know_ that.”

“Yeah, but _Gabriel_ insisted.” Dean shrugged.

“Gabe?” The fact that this was his doing actually shocked you.

He smirked. “Anything for a special lady.” Your cheeks turned red at his comment. “Shall we party?” He snapped his fingers. The music started, the food was spread out, and you finally looked around at the decorations.

* * *

You had to admit that you had enjoyed it more than you thought you would. It probably helped that Dean got wasted and insisted on singing along to the music on one of the tables. You had lost it when he nearly fell off.

Cas had left for the time being, Sam had gone to bed, pretty tipsy himself, and Dean had passed out on the couch. That left you and Gabriel. You both had some drinks, but he couldn’t get drink easily, and you had paced yourself.  You were currently hanging out in your room, goofing off, surrounded by far too much candy. “Come on, Gabe. I don’t need all this sugar!” You laughed, throwing a Skittle at him. 

He smirked and raised his eyebrow. “What about a different kind?”

“What?” You asked, confused, but still smiling. Instead of answering, he leaned forward and kissed you. Your hand went to the back of his head, gripping his hair as you kissed him back. Leaning back, you brought him with you.

“I’ve wanted that since I met you.” He said once he pulled away from the kiss. You looked up into his eyes and bit your lip. “You’re gorgeous.”

You chuckled. “You’re pretty hot yourself, trickster.”

Gabriel attacked your mouth again, making you moan. Your hands moved to his back, holding him close to you. His hand moved under the hem of your shirt, slowly moving up your rib cage. He gave your breast a light squeeze before massaging them, and pinching your nipple lightly. Biting his lip, you pulled away, chuckling. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” He told you. 

“Oh, but I want to.” You grinned. He reached down and gripped the hem of your shirt. Sitting up slightly, he pulled it over your head. Your fingers grabbed his shirt and tugged, revealing his chest to you. Biting your lip, your hand went over the growing bulge in his jeans. “You have no idea how much I want to.” You added, your Y/E/C locking with his honey colored eyes.

“Your wish is my command.” He grinned as your fingers worked on undoing his pants. His fingers went to the waist of yours, doing the same. Gabriel leaned down, kissing you. The next few minutes were a flurry of kissing, biting, and getting each other naked. You rolled the two of you so that you were straddling him, your hands on his chest. You rolled your hips, his hard cock slipping into your folds, against your clit. “So wet for me.” He groaned.

Grinning, you bit your lip and nodded. Lifting your hips slightly, you used your hand to guide him to your entrance. Lowering yourself, you watched his face. His eyes fluttered closed, his hands resting on your hips. “Happy birthday to me.” You chuckled, making him look at you again.

You leaned forward, capturing him in a kiss as you lifted up and slammed back down as quickly as you could. His mouth swallowed your moans, relishing the feeling of him stretching you. “Fuck, sugar.” He panted, his hands moving to grip your ass. In the blink of an eye, he had you on your back. He gave you that smirk as he thrust forward.

He reached between you, finding your clit and gently rubbing it. Your nails dug into his shoulders. “Oh, Gabe!” You gasped, rocking your hips slightly. He leaned down, removing his hand, and started to nibble your ear lobe. You cried out, holding him close as you clenched around him. A few more thrusts and he was right behind you.

As the two of you were catching your breath, the two of you started chuckling. “I had hoped that would happen one day.” He admitted.

“Really?” You were shocked.

“Yup. But, that’s not your present.”

You shook your head. “I don’t need anything.” You gave him a small smile.

Gabriel smiled. “Not even my heart?”


End file.
